Trying 2 Be Serious
by WolfScale3857
Summary: Meg had seen a lot of weird things. But nothing- NOTHING - could surpass what she was seeing now. She was in the world of Twilight. Hanging out with Bella, stealing Edward's volvo, learning about cars from Rosalie, mooching on Alice... There must've been something really funny in her drink the other night.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I thought Twilight would've been fun... But this was freaking boring. I had realized two things sitting here:

1. Stephanie Meyer had created incredibly disgusting lunch food.

2. Vampires are really REALLY slow.

It was the lunch scene. When Bella first saw Edward. Except one thing was missing.

Edward.

That asshole and his perfect little sparkly family were taking FOREVER to get to the Lunch room.

And I DO NOT remember a waiting period between lunch beginning and Edward.

I glared at Mike as he tried to tell some oh-so-interesting story about him at some amusement park. It wasn't that interesting but according to Jessica's face, it was better than Harry Potter.

Nothing.

NOTHING.

Is better than Harry Potter.

Sorry Twilight.

I heard Bella gasp.

FINALLY.

I grinned as she stared at him. This part of the book I had found a bit creepy but it was funny nonetheless. I was enjoying the gob smacked expression on her face a bit too much.

She leaned over to me "Who are _they?_"

"Who?" I pretended and she nudged me angrily. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. I leaned in, to whisper in her ear "They're the _Cullens_."

"The ones you were talking about?" She questioned. I cupped my hands over her face.

GOD THIS GIRL.

"Shhh!" I practically shouted "They'll hear you!"

Her eyes were so wide that I was afraid they would pop out of her head. I slowly unwrapped my hands from her face.

"You're so weird." She stated after a while.

"So I've been told." I responded quickly.

"Why did I let you in my house?"

"I've been wondering that too." I questioned, scratching my imaginary beard.

She laughed at me "Why am I friends with you?"

I latched onto her in an obnoxious hug "Because you LOVE MEH!" I shouted again and she laughed, hugging me back but gentler.

That's right bitches. I'm BFFs with Bella Swan.

BE JELLY.


	2. Waiting for Something, Anything

Chapter 1

* * *

"I thought Katie's house was on 31st street?!" I shouted to my best friend Wilma as we made our way through Times Square.

Yes, Times Square, as in;

NEW YOOOORRRK

CONCRETE JUNGLE WHERE DREAMS ARE MADE OOOOOFFFF

Ok I'll stop.

I've lived in New York my whole life. I spent my childhood thinking prostitution and drag queens were a normal sight. I'd practically lived at F.A.O. Swartz till I was 15 and started to work there. My parents had always been busy so I'd had to find ways to entertain myself.

That's how I met Wilma. Our parents worked together and were the owners of a huge business that I always forgot the name of.

We were always with each other. Whether we were pranking the nuns at our Catholic school, or sneaking over to someone's house to go party. And we had each other's backs.

We used to have another friend, Josie, who we met in drama club. But she died in a car crash a few months ago. It was rough on both me and Wilma, and we refused to talk to anyone for weeks.

We both felt guilty for her death.

See, Josie had wanted to go see that movie with the sparkly vampire… Twilight, I think it was. But we refused, me and Wilma preferred to watch Buffy than go see something about sissy vampires. She was texting me as she left, bragging about how much fun she was going to have when she hit a semi head on.

It had turned into a horrible night in an instant.

Wilma had turned to clubbing and getting drunk to deal with her grief and couldn't break the habit.

I had buried myself in my emotions. I was inconsolable. I laid in bed for weeks, my eyes puffy and stomach growling. Until my family stepped in. My mother sent me magazines and books to keep me occupied and my older brother frequently visited me for his college was in the area. Slowly, I grew better.

Not Wilma.

She still partied every night.

And this was the first time I was going with her.

"Nope!" She shouted back at me, stopping at a door that was painted a cruel red, and flicking her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. She turned to look at me with shining, but serious, blue eyes "Just have fun, Megs."

I rolled my eyes, sick of people worrying about me "Don't worry about me." I paused, a hand on her shoulder "But dude, please, worry about yourself." Wilma scowled, shoving me playfully.

We linked arms, facing the door. My hand rose towards the doorbell but Wilma just ripped open the front door, practically dragging me into the dimly lit apartment. A pungent smell of smoke and alcohol hit me as soon as we entered.

I gagged comically as Wilma raised our joined hands, shouting to the crowded room;

"The party has arrived bitches! Everybody's asses on the dance floor!"

The next thing I knew, Wilma was gone, replaced by a mob of moving, sweaty bodies. I stumbled, almost falling over until someone grabbed my wrist, hoisting me up. My green eyes met blue and I nearly fainted in relief.

Wilma.

"Let's go get a drink!" Wilma shouted to me and I nodded dazedly as she struggled to pull me through everyone.

"What is this?" I shouted to her, holding up a plastic cup filled to the brim with a red substance. I struggled to prevent the drink from spilling but failed.

"Punch!" She shouted back. I looked at the drink suspiciously.

"Punch my ass." I muttered before putting the drink back down.

Wilma's hand shot out, griping the plastic cup I just held. She shoved it back at me "You wanted to have fun!" She shouted, urging me to drink it.

I sighed, downing the drink and gagging as it burned down my throat.

"WOOOOO!"Wilma shouted, raising our hands again. Several people answered her with identical 'Woos'.

I raised an eyebrow at Wilma's eccentric behavior before taking another large gulp of the drink.

"There are some people I want you to meet!" She shouted, about two inches close to my face. I jerked back in a daze.

Wilma dragged me out to the porch of the apartment. Katie, a blue haired drama queen who's apartment we were visiting, looked up at Wilma and grinned.

"Hey!" She smiled then glanced at me with distaste. I instantly felt defensive "Who's the stiff?" She questioned and I scowled at her.

"Oh that's just Meg." I glared at Wilma, frustrated that she wouldn't defend me "Hey Jerry! Get me a smoke!" She shouted to a man with shaggy black hair. I looked at Wilma with shocked eyes.

"What's wrong, stiff?" A boy with a red Mohawk who had his arm wrapped around Katie questioned.

"She doesn't smoke." Wilma said and I glared at her again. She remained oblivious.

"And neither do you." I growled at Wilma. She rolled her eyes, making me fume in anger.

"Oh what's wrong with one little smoke?" Wilma questioned.

"You know what's wrong with it!" I shouted, crossing my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jerry held out a cigarette. I wrinkled my nose at the offending object "Why don't you try one, stiff. And then you can argue with her on how bad it was."

I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink "If you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that then you've got another think coming."

"God! Where'd you get this one Wil?!" Katie cackled, flashing her yellow teeth.

I stared at Wilma.

Waiting.

For anything.

"You know what." Wilma and I stared at each other.

I turned to Katie "Where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right." I glared at Wilma for the last time before leaving.

I followed Katie's instructions and knew it was the bathroom when a guy with a soiled shirt stumbled out of the bathroom, clutching his head.

I looked around before entering the small room, closing the door quickly. I looked in the mirror and despised what a saw.

My green eyes were bloodshot and my orange-red hair was in knots and tangles. I turned to leave the bathroom, all my intentions to leave the wretched house.

But then gravity took a hold of me. I slammed into the ground. A sharp pain flooded into my head until it was the only thing I could think about. I cried out in pain. I leaned back and just laid on Katie's gross bathroom floor. Black spots danced in my vision before overwhelming me and I passed out.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had to go to one of my friends birthday parties:) So I updated today instead!:D**

**This fic will be approximately 34 chapters but that's just a rough estimate:)**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLL!:D**

_**KC**_


	3. OMFG IM IN TWILIGHT

Chapter 2

* * *

Oh GOD!

What did I do last night!?

My head feels like freaking World War 3 took place on top of it.

Man.

Ugh.

No…

No Meg.

Don't open your eyes!

Oh we're talking in third person now?

Alright brain.

Oh right… I went to freaking Katie's party.

And…

What happened?

I opened my eyes in confusion, blinking into the bright sunlight.

Wait…

SUNLIGHT?!

I DON'T RECALL THAT BATHROOM HAVING A SUNROOF!

I jerked up, with wide eyes. I was in the FUCKING FOREST! Sunlight was visible through the trees which were clustered so close together that there were only a few sunspots visible. There wasn't a sign of civilization ANYWHERE.

"They left me in the FOREST?!" I shrieked. A few birds flew away at the sound of my voice.

So much for Wilma being my friend!

She let those crazy people leave me in the forest!

What a BITCH!

I stood up quickly, realizing I was sitting on the nasty forest floor. Thank God nothing crawled in my ears or something… Or at least I hope nothing crawled in my ears.

"AAACK!" My head pounded as I stood and I received a severe dose of whiplash. I bent over, clutching my head and biting my lip till it drew blood. Great, now I have a bloody lip. FANTASTIC.

Once I had gained a bit of sense once again, I felt for the place on my head where it hurt the most.

I yelped a bit when I touched the back of my head. Found it.

OK Megan, let's make a list of priorities.

NUMBAH UNO: Find FOOD! I'm freaking starving!

NUMBAH DOS: Find Civilization. Preferably a future civilization but whatever…

NUMBAH TRES: Get Home. I can't wait to acquaint myself with my couch once more…

NUMBAH QUARTO: Kill Wilma.

Seems good to me!

I looked up, hoping to see some sort of navigational thing to go by… Like moss on rocks or the North Star or something…

I didn't see anything.

So I picked a random direction.

I was hoping to find berries or some shit that bears eat but I didn't see anything.

"I swear to god I've seen that tree before…" I muttered, rubbing my temples and trying to keep moving.

Now at the time, I was tired, bored, hung over and overall just having a HORRIBLE day. It didn't occur to me that I probably should know what was going on since I did read Twilight as a tribute to Josie… But at the time… I thought I was hallucinating…

But I swear… I saw something white flash through the trees, leaving a trail of disgruntled and startled forest animals in its wake.

I gasped, gripping my heart which was doing a whole dance routine in my chest.

I spun around, searching for the culprit… And fearing the culprit.

After what seemed like awhile to me, I shook off me fear and went the opposite direction that I had seen the white flash…

Maybe it was a ghost!

If it's a ghost I'm calling it MJ.

Like Michael Jackson.

OMIGOSH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL WILMA I SAW MICHAEL JACKSON!

Oh…

Wait…

I'm not friends with her anymore.

Well I'm never gonna get home to tell her that, AM I?

I was about to lose all hope when I smelled the best thing EVER.

SPAGHETTI!

The inner hound dog in me perked up and I followed that smell like pregnant women follow peanut butter pickles.

I came to a small, two story, white house with a dull green trim.

I nearly kissed the ground in celebration.

THANK YOU!

CIVILIZATION!

I trudged up to the front door, a bit astonished about how short of a trip it was to get here…

Almost as if fate wanted me here…

WHATEVER!

I knocked on the back door of the house since that's where the forest let me off. The spaghetti smell was overwhelming me at this point and I was ready to jump whoever was in that house.

The door finally opened and a small girl with really – like REALLY – pale skin and dull brown hair answered the door. I immediately was thinking of giving her a makeover. Maybe if she got highlights or something…

"Excuse me!" The girl was nearly shouting to get my attention.

I grimaced "Oops, sorry. I'm Meg!" I stuck out a hand with what I'm sure looked like an insane grin.

She stared at me suspiciously while taking my hand "What are you doing in Charlie's backyard?" She questioned.

I tilted my head "Who's Charlie?" I asked, getting a strong sense of déjà vu but I wasn't sure what it was from.

"Charlie's my dad." She answered "I'm Bella."

"Well Bella! I am completely lost." I told her and her eyes widened in alarm.

"Oh my God, seriously?" I was alarmed by something that sounded her age coming out of her mouth "How long have you been lost?"

"I have no idea… I woke up in the middle of the forest this morning and I've been wandering around ever since." I explained, really hoping she would let me in to get some spaghetti…

"I'll let you in…" She hesitated "But if you steal something then I'd better let you know that my Dad is the chief of police around here."

"I'm offended that you think so lowly of me dear Bella!" I faked hurt.

She rolled her eyes and led me to the kitchen. And out of the kindness of my heart I offered to help her eat the spaghetti.

"So… Where exactly is here?" I asked, after eating another forkful of spaghetti.

She eyed me curiously from where she was sitting on the countertop "Meg, you're in Forks."

"Forks?" I asked, my fork hovering between my mouth and the plate "As in… Forks, Washington?"

"Uh, Yeah." She answered curiously "Is something wrong?"

This was too much of a coincidence.

"Bella… What's your name? Like… Full name."

She looked even more curious, like she was questioning my sanity "Bella Marie Swan…"

I dropped my fork.

Bella Marie Swan.

Bella SWAN.

BELLA SWAN.

Bella Swan as in the girl who lives in FORKS, WASHINGTON. Who's father's name is CHARLIE, who is the CHIEF OF POLICE.

As the pieces fit together in my head, I could hear Bella calling my name frantically. But I was too overwhelmed. Black spots gathered in my vision once again and if I wasn't so panicked then I would've groaned in annoyance. What is it with me fainting these days?!

I passed out into my spaghetti bowl with a final thought;

OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M IN FREAKING TWILIGHT!

* * *

**SOOOOOO? WHAT DO YA THINK?! LET ME KNOW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Meg's in Twilight now!:)**

**I was working on this all day yesterday:) SO YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**I don't have anything to do this weekend that I know of. So I WILL be updating Mark of my Heart:)**

**MUCH LOVE**

_**KC**_

_**PS.**_**Someone asked me where Megan was and Meg is just a nickname for Megan. :)**


	4. My 'Doctor' was freaking PERFECT

Chapter 3

* * *

What is with this passing out thing?!

Gosh, I'm so sick of it!

It's wasting my time…

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep..._

Where am I by the way?

I opened my eyelashes hesitantly, only to shut them instantly as a bright light made me feel like a vampire. Wait… Vampires… Twilight… BELLA! My eyes shot open. I ignored the ever irritating light and looked around the room frantically. It was a hospital room, that much was obvious. The walls were a light blue color and had various abstract pictures that were altogether uninteresting.

Maybe it was all a dream, I thought.

I sighed, settling on the bed. I bet my mom's been going crazy. And hopefully Wilma worried herself to death while I was out.

The door opened but I didn't hear anything. I felt someone adjusting the covers but their hands were so cold! I gasped, my eyes flashing open. A man chuckled, and my eyes darted to look at him. His back was turned so all I could see was his light blonde hair and white doctors coat.

Then he turned and I almost puked.

"Carlisle?" I blurted on impulse.

My 'doctor' was freaking PERFECT. His eyebrows were raised in apprehension over a pair of unnatural, golden eyes. He had that freaky pale skin that I had imagined and that the movie couldn't seem to capture.

"Do I know you?" He questioned, looking at me cautiously.

"Uh, no. But I shouldn't be getting to know you!" I stressed, "Whoever you really are…" I thought for a second "I really want to know where you got your contacts because they are fucking awesome." I stated seriously.

"Miss Swan did say she was a bit delirious." He muttered and I glared at him. 'Carlisle' held up his hands in surrender.

"I am NOT delirious!" I shouted, and he wrote something down on his clipboard "What are you writing?! And who's Miss Swan?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously "You don't remember Miss Swan?"

"Like… Bella? From… Twilight?" I questioned, seriously questioning my sanity as well.

"What's Twilight?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Oh. My. God. Everyone knows what Twilight is. Everyone. Ev-er-y-one.

"Holy… Holy shit." I muttered rubbing my forehead.

Could it be possible?

"I'll send Miss Swan in." He looked at me curiously, writing something down and leaving.

I. Am. In. Twilight.

I… I think I'm gonna puke.

Like, I'm getting that feeling of something crawling up my throat. Ugh gross.

The door opened again and my head jerked in that direction, a small girl with brown hair and pale skin entered this time. Bella.

"Ok," She began "I don't really know who you are but you showed up at my back door… And I feel slightly responsible for you."

I stared at her.

Bella frowned "Are you feeling OK?" She asked.

"I'm in the hospital."

"Yeah…" She muttered, smiling "I guess that was a stupid question. But on the upside, you can come home with me as soon as you feel like it."

I stared at her "Why do you care so much?" I asked.

She shrugged. I shoved the thin hospital sheet away and was relieved to find that I was in my own clothes.

"I told Charlie that you were a friend from Phoenix that snuck along with me."

I grinned "Never knew you could lie."

"I can't." She said "Charlie just believes what he hears."

I followed her out of the hospital wing to an even blander lobby. Out of the bustle in the lobby, I immediately noticed a man in a police suit, his dark brown hair peeping out of his blue cap.

Bella smiled at him, waving a bit. He noticed her immediately, and made his way over to us quickly.

OMG I'M MEETING CHARLIE SWAN.

Play it cool, Meg.

"You're Meg, right?" He questioned in a gruff voice.

I nodded with a small smile.

"Well," he sighed, hands on his hip, looking like a real legit cop "I'll fill you in on the rules of the town when we're in the car."

I grinned "Don't worry Chief Swan. I'm not a bad girl… Well, not completely." I admitted with a smirk.

Charlie chuckled and led us out to the cruiser. I grinned at the sight of it.

"You're visiting indefinitely," Bella whispered when Charlie was a safe distance away. A small smile spread across my face "And I told Charlie that you have a bad family life that you wanted to get away from."

"Nice, Swan." I murmured.

"Thanks…"

"Green." I told her "My name is Megan Green." My soft look turned to a glare "But call me Megan only if you want your throat slit."

A flash of surprise crossed Bella's face before it turned to a smirk and she laughed loudly.

Charlie honked the cruiser's horn, Bella and I both jumped "If you girls would stop dilly dallying and get in the car, my stomach might stop trying to eat itself!"

We both laughed, and for a moment… I felt like I wasn't in Twilight. I felt like I wasn't scared for my life. I felt… Almost like I belonged.

* * *

**LOVED THIS! **

**And I hope you liked it too!:)**

**I'm actually watching Twilight right now, Eclipse. I was watching New Moon earlier and I nearly ripped out all of my hair in frustration. In that movie, Bella just pisses me off.**

**For those of you who were wondering where I was being a marvelous camp counselor!;D **

**To: Hazel Valdez: WELCOMMMEEEE TO FANFIC!:)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!:) KEEP READING!**

_**KC**_


	5. AN

Hey Guys!

I haven't died I promise!

Sorry I haven't updated recently:(

I went to Ohio last week and spent time with my dad's family and this week I'm in North Carolina with my stepdad's family. I promise that I'll update both Trying 2 Be Serious and Mark of My Heart ASAP.

LOVE,

_KC_


End file.
